Retrato pecaminoso
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren es un talentoso fotógrafo, que se sustenta sin problemas con su trabajo artístico, el cual le permite viajar mucho y conocer el mundo. Sin embargo, su peor error es ir a Francia y conocer a un muchacho llamado "Levi". Lo que empezó como simples fotografías de él, inocentes, poco a poco se volvió una obsesión de la que era imposible escapar. ErenxShota!Levi, Lemon.


Este fic está un poco más largo que los demás, así que leer con calma, amor y con una tacita de café si es muy tarde en sus respectivos países. Se encontraran con varias cosas que tal vez no sean de su agrado, pero las pondré en la sensual advertencia.

Quiero dar especial agradecimiento a Viko que se dio el tiempo de betear mi fic, dejarlo más bonito y pornoso, en serio ayudó bastante con la porno (?) sin ella este fic sería mucho menos legible de lo que lo es ahora, grandes aplausos para ella, ojalá se quede como mi beta por mucho más tiempo.

Por último, sé que están acostumbradas a que mis fics sean de mucho humor, pues este no lo es tanto, así que ténganle paciencia, con eso les dejo :3333

**Dedicado: **A todas las chicas que me leen y también a las de mi página Rivaille uke por presionarme constantemente x'DDDD**  
****Pareja: **ErenxLevi. (Eren tiene veinticinco años, Levi tiene trece años)  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Smut, relaciones sexuales adulto/menor, shota; AU.

¿Por qué Eren era así? Ni él mismo lo sabía, ninguna cámara, ni la más cara y de mejor resolución podía dejarlo del todo satisfecho. Nada podía captar la hermosura y frescura de un glaciar, nada podía absorber la maravilla del cielo en un atardecer ni las hermosas arboledas con bordes de hojas candelas y rojizas cayendo en el otoño.

Cada elemento que ofrecía el mundo representaba, para Eren, una maravilla; un nuevo misterio. No entendía por qué, pero sentía una gran libertad cada vez que conocía otro país, que tocaba el agua salada con las manos y admiraba la infinidad de animales que existían en el mundo. Había viajado por todo el globo, y se hizo de arriesgadas fotos que los críticos calificaron de excéntricas, pero que recibieron bastante aprobación en el difícil mundo de la fotografía.

Eren sonrió cuando fue capaz de percibir la ciudad de parís bajo su pies, se sentía capaz de saltar en paracaídas del avión gracias a la creciente emoción e impaciencia.

Jamás pensó que sería el peor error de su vida aterrizar en esas tierras.

–Vamos a ver, ¿que me tienes preparado París…? –Exclamó el castaño, animado, mientras bajaba del avión con una sonrisa; para sentir el aire chocando contra su rostro y minutos después, una punzada extraña que se instaló en su interior.

Algo estaba cerca. Algo nostálgico que ardía en su pecho amenazando con deshacerle.

Sonrió; decidido a que era un buen presentimiento, la afirmación de que allí encontraría la mejor fotografía de su carrera.

De cierta forma no se equivocaba.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Con su moderna cámara en mano, como si nada; Eren se paseaba por las concurridas calles de parís. Apenas había terminado de acomodar su equipaje y ya estaba sacando fotografías. Sabía que no debía distraerse tanto, pero aquel edificio antiguo donde caía, con deliciosa armonía, el atardecer le pareció, simplemente, una escena que su cámara no podía dejar pasar.

Tuvo que patear algunos traseros antes de conseguir su fotografía; a pesar de que no en todos los países era así, muchos habían tratado de robarle por considerarle un "inexperto extranjero". Pero se equivocaban, y pronto todos acababan en el piso; con un par de golpes. Eren tenía una habilidad innata para el combate, la cual mejoró al tomar un curso de defensa personal para prevenir y combatir el ataque de fastidiosos ladrones.

Después de tomar un taxi se acercó al edificio donde se hospedaría, sólo se llegar a él ya que había una pequeña plaza cercana al edificio, la cual le pareció lo suficientemente tentadora como para ser devorada por su cámara.

Era sencilla, ovalada y rodeada por árboles de diferentes tipos, todos los elementos sintonizándose en perfecta armonía; en el centro habían pequeños senderos con preciosas banquitas; y una fuente al medio. Si Eren pudiera tener un gran patio en su casa en Alemania, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerla a imagen y semejanza de esa placita.

– Creo que fueron muchas fotos por hoy…– Dijo, para sí mismo, y rio mientras tomaba la cámara a ciegas y enfocaba sin rumbo aparente, sólo por tomar la foto.

Entonces todo cambió.

Cuando su vista admiró el escenario que el mundo le tenía preparado a través de la lente; Eren se quedó estático, paralizado. Fue casual, como sacar una foto en el trópico y que una mariposa cruce veloz y llamativa el escenario, sin previo aviso, sin anticipación. Pero el ser que se presentó en la foto era más hermoso que una intrépida mariposa.

Eren contuvo la respiración y sacó la foto. No una, sino varias veces, mientras el chico se movía en cámara lenta para la rápida cámara del alemán. Eren bajó el instrumento, admirando anonadado al muchacho.

No debía tener más de trece años, y podría calcularle un metro cuarenta de estatura, pero no más. Tenía los ojos pequeños y rasgados; y su expresión era un completo misterio. Su traje era sencillo, constaba de unos pantalones negros con unas zapatillas a juego y una camisa color borgoña de cuello ancho.

Luego de notar las fotografías dirigidas a su persona, así como la embobada mirada del castaño; una pequeña, diminuta e indecente sonrisa fue lo que el muchacho le entregó, se dio media vuelta y sus cabellos negros se fundieron perfectamente con la pequeña brisa de viento que azotó ese lugar.

Eren por unos segundos se sintió desesperado, como si quisiera detener su andar y hablarle. ¿Por qué querría hablarle a un niño? Su cerebro empezó a doler sutilmente, por lo que removió su cabeza molesto y fastidiado; quizá el viaje lo agotó en demasía…. Sin embargo ese sentimiento que le había invadido al pisar París, volvió a él cuando admiró a ese muchacho.

Pero lo más seguro era que no lo volviera a ver; lo mejor era olvidarlo e irse a la que sería su residencia por cuatro meses. Quedarse allí hubiera salido muy caro de no ser por un pequeño contacto que mantenía ahí. Un antiguo "amigo" que le dejaría la habitación mucho más barata para no tener que irse al mes.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren se encontró con su mencionado "amigo" en la recepción del edificio. Se sonrieron con incomodidad como los antiguos rivales que fueron; y lo siguiente fue estrechar las manos al tiempo que Eren dejaba sus maletas cerca del ascensor.

–Jean…–Susurró para el otro. Jean hablaba alemán, así que no había problemas para comunicarse. Eren no hablaba francés en absoluto, el inglés le bastaba en otros países para darse a entender y sobrevivir lo suficiente.

–Eren…–la forma en la que Jean recibió a Eren también fue áspera. – ¿Cómo ha ido tu vida? ¿Qué tal Mikasa? –

–Tengo que hablar con ella en un rato… ¿hay conexión de internet verdad? –

–Ya te he dicho que sí, Yeager. Hablamos esto antes de que vinieras aquí... estás algo distraído ¿sucedió algo? ¿Te intimida París?–

Eren dejó escapar una risa ante el claro desafío que Jean le planteaba. Le sonrió, e incluso liberó su mente del bello chico de la plaza. No le tenía miedo a los misterios de París.

–Si tú eres una de las cosas raras de París, tendré cuidado con la ciudad–. Rio Eren.

–Eres un gran hijo de puta como siempre, Yeager. Toma las llaves y lárgate. –

A pesar de todo, Eren obedeció. Subió todo su equipaje en el ascensor, sólo llevaba una maleta enorme que podía cargar gracias a las ruedas, y otra en las manos. Y claro, su pesada y apoteósica cámara que llevaba o en un bolsito al hombro o en el cuello.

Y cometió el primer error de la noche. Apagó la luz de la habitación y se puso a mirar las fotos que había sacado durante el día. Se sentía satisfecho de su trabajo. Entonces llegó a las del misterioso chico de la plaza. Eren vio las imágenes por minutos enteros, detallando con la mirada cada parte de ese muchacho. Desde los rojizos labios hasta la piel deliciosa y pálida...

¿Deliciosa? Eren sintió un pequeño calor en el cuerpo mirando las imágenes que capturó del pequeño, apartó su preciada cámara, la puso lejos de él y se llevó las manos al cabello, confundido y molesto. ¿Por qué ese gusto insano por las imágenes de ese niño?

"Ese chico es obsceno…"

–Maldita sea...–gruñó Eren–. No soy un puto homosexual, mucho menos un pedófilo...–

Pero ver a ese niño le producía un morbo insano. Pensó en borrar las diez imágenes que había sacado, mas sólo pudo borrar una... la única que estaba borrosa; y que tenía reflejos innecesarios. Las otras se quedaron allí. Ese muchacho contrastaba de manera perfecta con el ambiente tan vivo de esa plaza... "sólo por eso conservaría esas imágenes" se convenció a sí mismo, dejando la cámara por el día.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren despertó con un miedo vivo en la piel que tenía el nombre de una mujer asiática: Mikasa.

MIKASA POR LA MISMÍSIMA MIERDA.

Se metió enseguida a su buzón de entrada utilizando el internet que otorgaba el edificio.

**Eren, dónde estás.**  
Mikasa Ackerman – Agregar a contactos 06-07-2014.

Abrir mensaje.

**Eren ¿Ya llegaste?**  
Mikasa Ackerman – Agregar a contactos 06-07-2014.

Abrir mensaje.

**Eren ¿Nadie te capturó?**  
Mikasa Ackerman – Agregar a contactos 06-07-2014.

Abrir mensaje.

**¡Eren, si no respondes ahora llamaré a la policía internacional!**  
Mikasa Ackerman – Agregar a contactos 06-07-2014.

Abrir mensaje.

**Por favor Eren, responde.**  
Mikasa Ackerman – Agregar a contactos 06-07-2014.

Abrir mensaje.

**Ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo, Eren…**  
Mikasa Ackerman – Agregar a contactos 07-07-2014.

Abrir mensaje.

Eren tembló ante los asuntos que titulaban los mensajes, solamente; no quería saber lo que contendría cada uno de ellos. Leyó el primero y los huesos se le helaron, Mikasa era capaz de venir con Sasha y todo en la maleta directo a Paris si no le contestaba enseguida.

Hizo una carta larga, detallada y dramática, con algunas escenas de titubeo fingido; para que Mikasa pensara que realmente sentía no responderle y sólo era un leve cansancio por la llegada al país extranjero lo que le impidió hacerlo. Terminó el mensaje, lo envió. Al siguiente minuto le llegó un extenso mensaje de alivió.

**¡Gracias a dios llegaste bien, Eren!**  
Mikasa Ackerman – Agregar a contactos 07-07-2014.

Abrir mensaje.

Eren lo abrió quedando impactado.

¿CÓMO MIERDA ESCRIBIÓ MIL QUINIENTAS PALABRAS EN TREINTA SEGUNDOS? ¿CÓMO?

Dejó de preocuparse por ello, en la noche se conectaría en Skype para hablar un poco con ella, ese día tenía un largo itinerario que realizar, iría a la Catedral de Notre Dame para admirar su belleza y ver si conseguía unas buenas fotografía, hoy sería un gran día.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

No se equivocó, fue, en efecto, un gran día. Ahora admiraba las fotografías que había capturado, sentado en la misma placita que cautivó su atención desde el primer día. Suspiró y dejó escapar una risa al llegar a la última imagen, de más que estaba para alguna revista, incluso deseó pintarla, había traído un lienzo cremoso y puro y unas cuantas pinturas, aunque no todo su arsenal, debería pintar ese hermoso paisaje.

"Deberías pintar a ese chico."

Eren levantó la vista con fuerza, mirando a su alrededor. Se llevó, otra vez, una mano a la cabeza. No pintaría a ese chico, ya había lidiado con suficientes dolores de cabeza anoche por su culpa, como para pensar en pintarlo, sería una tortura impuesta por él mismo.

–Nggh…–se imaginó, durante unos segundos, cómo sería pintar al muchacho, delinear con cuidado sus finas expresiones por el terso lienzo, darle color y vida. Deseaba tanto pintarlo… y a la vez se contenía, aquello se estaba volviendo insano.

¿Por qué no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza?

Y lo vio nuevamente cuando volteó a la izquierda; suspirando. Estaba de brazos cruzados y ocasionalmente hacía un gesto con la mano y pasaba de unos muchachos, probablemente de su edad, que lo llamaban. Una chica pelirroja trató de jalarlo, pero el muchacho seguía insistiendo en quedarse parado, mirando a la distancia. Los chicos empezaron a revolcarse en el suelo, a jugar rápidamente atrapándose los unos a los otros, Eren pudo escuchar sus gritos.

"¡Titán!" Gritó la niña cuando alcanzó a uno de sus compañeros. Y el que se convertía en "Titán" comenzaba a perseguir a los otros. A pesar de que trató de distraerse en el sencillo cuadro de los niños, su vista volvió pronto al misterioso muchacho; tomó la cámara y lo enfocó acercando el zoom lo más posible, capturó varias fotos de él, se paró de la silla y con disimulo fotografió otras partes de la plaza, solo para pasar desapercibido y luego capturarlo a él de nuevo. Los labios entreabiertos, la mirada al horizonte, fastidiada, con esos pequeños ojos de intrigante color, ese niño era precioso.

El pecho de Eren ardía, soltó la cámara y la dejó en el estuche que llevaba en el hombro; se mordió el dorso de la mano con fuerza para relajarse y luego volvió a la banca del principio. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el piso cuando sintió que el chico se acercaba hasta él, rezongando cansado, y se sentaba a su lado.

MIERDA. Fue todo lo que pensó Yeager en esos instantes.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ponerse a revisar las fotos para hacerse el distraído? Claro que no; si el muchacho volteaba y se daba cuenta de que había sacado fotos de él, entonces podría comentárselo a algún adulto y alguien pensaría que lo estaba acosando. Fue el chico quien rompió el silencio.

– Juegos del "titán"; los odio…–

– ¿Eh? –

– Es un juego asqueroso, y siempre quedo sucio…–el muchacho se cruzó de piernas, otorgando una vista más sugerente de sus piernas pobremente cubiertas por un short.

– ¿Tú hablas…?– Eren se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que comprendía todo lo dicho por ese francesito.

–Sí, suelo hablar, como todo el mundo. Sí te refieres al idioma inglés, pues sí. Bueno, yo hablo francés, pero pareces un estúpido adulto extranjero, así que pensé que me entenderías si hablaba así. –

Eren quedó con una sonrisa majadera pegada al rostro. El encanto del muchacho había desaparecido en segundos, con su vocabulario, parecía tan recatado y fino. Pero era un malhablado…

– ¿Por qué me fotografías? –preguntó de pronto, serio. Sus pequeños ojos miraban a Eren con insistencia.

La pregunta congeló al otro, quien agachó la cabeza ¿Fue por eso que se acercó a hablarle? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder a eso… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Era tan obvio? El hecho de que estaba… ¿Acosando a un niño?

–Soy fotógrafo. Mi nombre es Eren Yeager…– Fue lo único que se le había ocurrido. Su voz tembló un poco, nervioso, pero no se privó de una sonrisa. – ¿Y tú, pequeño? –

–No me digas "pequeño"… Eres una mierda, por cierto, anciano acabado. – Definitivamente su personalidad era todo menos la de un dulce angelito. –Me llamo Levi, sólo eso. Tengo tre-… catorce años, estamos de vacaciones. No hay más razones para estar aquí…–

–Oh bueno; mucho gusto, Levi. Tienes un bonito nombre. Yo tengo que volver a…–Intentó excusarse, rascándose la nuca y apretando los labios con sus dientes.

–Educación. –

– ¿Eh? –

– Puedes sacar fotos, estás en tu derecho como supuesto "fotógrafo", pero si es a alguien en específico, debes preguntar antes, eso es educación. –

– ¡Oh! bueno yo…–

–Eres un anciano estúpido. Si vuelves a sacarme una foto más sin preguntar antes, romperé esa estúpida cámara tuya, y si tratas de acusarme…–sonrió sutilmente al levantarse de la banca. –Te trataré de "puto pedófilo" delante de todos. –le advirtió serio; hasta que una chica le llamó, haciéndole desviar la mirada.

"Ya voy, Petra" respondió, mandando una última mirada a Eren. Una mirada que pareció prolongarse por más de lo que debería estar permitido.

El pecho de Eren volvió a latir abruptamente.

¿Qué era ese chico?

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

A pesar de que no era parte de su trabajo y que ninguna fotografía de esa concurrida plaza podría ganarle a la hermosura del resto que había tomado, Eren Yeager volvía allí todas las tardes. Había días en los que el muchacho no llegaba, otros que sí, y algunas veces lograban hablarse un poco. Después del segundo día el chico no habló mucho más. Eren se sorprendió de que apenas le respondiera, así que era él quien relataba todas sus historias, hablada de su familia y procedencia, mientras Levi sólo asentía levemente y desviaba la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Eren se estaba arriesgando demasiado, y de una manera peligrosa; pero lo llenaba de adrenalina.

El mayor era bastante consciente de que estar haciendo una "amistad" con un mocoso era extraño, pero no podía evitarlo; simplemente iba a verlo allí como un objeto de fascinación irremplazable.

Ese niño era como el mar, como las puestas de sol, como un glaciar y como un volcán en erupción, era una lluvia o como un pequeño y travieso rayo de luz que se hace espacio entre las copas de los árboles. Levi era demasiado hermoso y Eren no sabía cómo capturar esa belleza con su cámara, no sentía que podía obtenerla, necesitaba hacer de esa belleza algo suyo, retratarlo.

– ¿No tienes fotos que sacar? –preguntó de repente Levi, desganado.

–Ya lo he hecho, vengo aquí a relajarme…– y a "verte", quiso agregar.

–Me contaste que pintas…–

– ¿Te gusta la pintura, Levi? –los ojos del muchacho brillaron con hermosa agonía durante unos segundos, Eren tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar sentir una extraña necesidad surgir en él, sus manos temblaron unos segundos.

Quería tocarlo…

–M-Me gusta…también me gustaría ver esas fotos que tienes del mundo entero…–susurró bajito Levi, sus mejillas parecían más rojizas de lo normal. Eren sonrió nervioso. – ¿Me mostrarías tu cuarto…?–

–No. –respondió, demasiado apresurado, haciéndolo claramente sospechoso. – O sea… Levi. –

–Quiero verlo…–

–Es que no entiendes Levi… yo… ¿y si tus padres no te ven en la plaza? Pueden pensar que algo malo te pasó…–

–No. Es imposible… a veces he llegado el siguiente día a casa y ni siquiera lo notan. Estoy aburrido, llévame a tu cuarto. –

–Levi, yo…–

–Que me lleves, anciano. –

–Sólo un momento. Nada más ¿bien?…–

Ese fue el segundo detonante de algo a lo que Eren jamás podría dar vuelta atrás.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

De una u otra manera, habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde que conoció a Levi…

Eren estaba acomodado en la cama y el muchacho le miraba fijamente desde el sillón grande que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, los separaba una distancia de dos metros, Levi podía estar gran parte de su tiempo quieto, pero la espera le estaba aburriendo más de lo normal.

"Deseo tocarlo…"

– ¿Ya acabaste Eren? –

"Ensuciarlo…"

–Un poco más y acabo, Levi. –

Eren se mordió los labios apenado por la mentira, la verdad es que había terminado, sin embargo deseaba que el niño estuviera más tiempo allí. A pesar de que era listo, Levi seguía siendo ingenuo en algunos sentidos. No debería confiar en él…

"Lo deseo… deseo devorarlo."

Eren pasó los dedos con suavidad, corrigiendo una imperfección en la fina y cremosa piel que reposaba en el lienzo. Levi era perfecto, por mucho que se empeñara en recrearlo, no podía hacerlo. Delineó una vez más el trazo, tocando con sutileza el cuello y bajando poco a poco, lamentaba tanto que ese virginal cuerpo no se posara ante él desnudo…

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas y agitó la cabeza.

–Basta…–murmuró con fuerza.

– ¿Ahora qué pasó, idiota? –

–Debes irte, se hizo tarde. El cuadro tardará unos día en secar, ya sabes, es oleo… vuelve a tu casa, Levi. –

– ¿Qué te pasa Eren? ¿Hay algo que me ocultas? –

–Sólo vete, maldita sea. Mañana no estaré. Quizás pase fuera unos días…–

– ¿Cuándo regresarás? –

–No lo sé… quizás en unos cinco días, voy a la ciudad contraria y…–

–Cuándo. –preguntó serio.

–Una semana y media, Levi…–aceptó, tenía que alejarse… era necesario, aunque eso lo hiciera tomar un viaje imprevisto.

–Entonces será en una semana…–

– ¿El qué? –

–Todas las fotos que quieras Eren…–susurró el adolecente; bajó un poco la mirada y pronto volvió a subirla con vigorosidad. –Todas las fotos que desees tomarme… Eren, todas te las daré cuando vuelvas. –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren hizo de todo, conoció de todo y caminó la mayor parte del tiempo en aquella semana, sin embargo, cada vez que llegaba nuevamente a su residencia quedaba a merced de sus pensamientos, recordando con indecencia los labios de ese niño, su voz, su cuerpo, pequeño y lindo.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba, Eren podía dejar que sus instintos lo dominasen, tomaba una de las fotos que tenia de Levi y la miraba sin poder evitarlo; mordiendo sus labios con fuerza. Bastaban un par de minutos y el recuerdo de su fragancia para sentir como poco a poco algo en él ardía y sus pantalones le apretaban en la entrepierna; gruñía con rabia.

–Es sólo un niño…–susurró mientras se mordía más los labios y sus manos se deslizaban a la hinchada zona entre sus piernas. – Es sólo un niño… y yo un estúpido, pero; es tan lindo…–susurró, totalmente ido, mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y deslizaba el cierre para abajo.

Emitió un gemido cuando se liberó de los pantalones. Miró nuevamente la fotografía entre sus dedos, admirando el rostro apacible enmarcado en aquella fotografía… ¿cómo sería ensuciar esa perfecta expresión? ¿Cómo sería distorsionarla y escucharle gritar y jadear su nombre? ¿Cómo sería abrirse paso ante ese cuerpo tan virgen, tomar esas finas y níveas piernas?

Morderlas; masajear su pequeño pene en desarrollo.

¿Cómo sería retratarlo en algo tan indecente como en el sexo?

–Levi… –gimió mientras se empezaba a masturbar.

Eren no lo podía creer, el objeto de sus deseos sexuales era sólo un adolecente.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Pasada la semana prometida, Eren regresó a parís, y finalmente ocurrió.

Eren admiró con morbo al niño semi-recostado en la cama, la luz era escasa y llenaba la totalidad del ambiente de un tono sepia, Levi se mantenía quieto en el lecho de plaza y media, a pesar de haber hablado con tal seguridad tiempo atrás; ahora el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas y hacía que su cuerpo pequeño temblase con inseguridad. De cierta manera, sabía la clase de fotos que le estaba permitiendo a Eren…

Sabía lo que deseaba que le hiciera Eren.

Él se metió en aquello por sí solo, debía asumir las consecuencias. Miró firmemente al alemán; quien le contemplaba con una sonrisa tersa, perdido en la belleza del cuerpo que pronto se desnudaría ante él.

–Levi…–susurró y el menor entendió la advertencia.

–Ya e-estoy en eso, idiota…–los dedos pequeños y finos acariciaron el borde de la camisa, desabrochando de a poco sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

El mayor admiraba el espectáculo; tomó la cámara entre sus manos. Sacó una foto; el mero sonido fue suficiente para alertar a Levi, pero nada más podría haberle avisado. Las fotografías no tendrían flash, serían oscuras y precisas con la luz que los acompañaba.

Eren tuvo que suprimir un pequeño titubeo cuando Levi destapó sus pequeños y rozados pezones, cuyo contraste con la piel lechosa y pálida rayaba en lo morboso.

Tomó asiento, acercándose al pelinegro cual pretendiente confianzudo; hasta que logró sentarse a su lado. El adolescente gruñó y tembló cuando Eren delineó con la yema de sus dedos la zona desnuda que le exhibía el pequeño.

"Delicioso, caliente."

–E-Eren ¿qué…? – Levi sabía que tarde o temprano, Eren terminaría tocándolo de esa forma, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan rápido y precipitado.

Eso era adulto… y él era un puto mocoso en las garras de un lobo.

–Tardas demasiado Levi-Love~…–susurró, perdido en sus deseos. Dejó la cámara a un costado de la cama; sonrió un segundo y fue desabrochando el resto de los botones, delicadamente, mientras las manos del menor se posaban en su polo con inseguridad. Levi bajó las pupilas; y quiso obligarlo a detenerse; o rogarle en un murmullo sin voz que fuera más despacio.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto quisiera él negarlo, todo ese cuerpo que se entregaba a las hábiles manos del fotógrafo, virgen y sensible, estaba reaccionando. Sumamente sensible…

Eren sonrió extasiado, nunca habría pensado que tendría la oportunidad de ver al menor así: con aquella expresión confundida. Delineó el torso que se descubría en una gruesa franja, deslizando la camisa por el níveo hombro derecho del menor, y se detuvo durante un breve momento. Las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos hicieron que su miembro se hinchara suavemente en sus pantalones. Las cejas fruncidas, la ropa desacomodada de manera tan lasciva; no hicieron más que sacar un gruñido ronco y excitado del adulto. Necesitaba capturar esa esencia tan deliciosa; tomó la cámara y sacó unas cuantas fotos. Aún con la maquina en la mano frotó el pezón del menor, era tierno y duro, lo movió entre sus dedos hasta escuchar un leve jadeo ronco emitido por el menor. Gracias a eso, Levi se puso a la defensiva y entrecerró las piernas para cubrirse un poco.

El mayor se sintió inseguro. Por unos segundos, la razón volvió a él, pero… no, no podía detenerse ahora; aún no lograba capturar su belleza, aún no podía contemplar todo lo que ese niño podía brindarle.

– ¿Por qué… por qué eres tan lindo pequeño Levi? –susurró; deslizando por sus hombros lo que quedaba de la prenda; poco a poco el cuerpo del menor se volvía más indefenso.

Las manos de Eren divagaron hasta llegar a los pantalones, deslizándose desde la espalda hasta las caderas, perfectamente capaz de percibir el contraste de la tela fría contra la tibia piel que se iba acalorando por las caricias.

Eren miró de reojo a su obra de arte, con las cejas aún más apretadas y con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El alemán tocó con sutileza el cierre y Levi se apresuró a detenerlo. Los ojos del mayor le miraron confundido.

¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?

– ¿Tienes miedo...?–

–Cállate.–susurró por lo bajo.

–Levi, si no quieres podemos…–

El menor gruñó; para luego tomar la mano del mayor y guiarla hacia su entrepierna. Eren abrió los ojos como un par de inmensos platos, admirado. Levi soltó un pequeño gruñido al ser tocado allí, su mano tambaleaba suavemente cuando hacía que Eren lo tocara. Su respiración salía húmeda y caliente por el calor y los nervios.

– Quiero que me hagas esto… quiero que me la metas…–Levi mordió sus labios, apartando la mirada.

–Eres un chico indecente...–susurró Eren, y apretó suavemente la zona abultada que se posaba entre sus dedos.

La manera en la que el muchachito se erizaba suavemente, y sujetaba las sábanas con fuerza cada vez que él hundía sus dedos en su miembro; aún con la molesta ropa, se antojaba una maravilla para el fotógrafo.

–De seguro se siente mejor que masturbarte...–

– Idiota, cállate; ahhhhh~...– Un jadeo, ahogado en su garganta, escapó cuando el mayor comenzó a abarcar toda la erección con su mano y a frotarle.

– ¿Te gusta Levi? ¿Quieres que te la toque de verdad? ¿Qué te la chupe entera? te estás poniendo tan duro con sólo frotártela con los dedos, tienes un cuerpo demasiado lascivo para ser un niño...–

– ¡Cá-cállate mocoso!–

Eren abrió los ojos. Aquella frase provocaba alguna clase de nostalgia en él, pero pronto se olvidó de ella. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón, admirando como el miembro del adolescente se erguía buscando su liberación.

Eren sacó otra fotografía, jadeando ronco y excitado. Deseaba devorarlo mientras el chico se entregaba a todas las sensaciones lascivas que el otro le otorgaba; anulando con su voz llena de gozo cualquiera de los sonidos que sacara el mayor de su garganta.

Delineó el elástico del bóxer con los dedos, mientras su otra mano divagaba por su lechoso pecho. Puso su mano está vez sobre la tela delgada de los bóxer, admirando como las caderas se hundían y a la vez se acercaban. El muchacho sabía cómo hacerse desear o estaba jugando sucio.

El alemán dejó la cámara de lado.

Todo estaba demasiado sucio. Levi se aferró a la espalda del mayor cuando este liberó su miembro, tiempo después enredó sus dedos experimentados alrededor del ansioso falo, deleitándose con los gruñidos del menor, unos que cambiaban de tono y de timbre, unos muy gruesos y otros agudos y chillones. El miembro del francés estaba en desarrollo, pero se ponía grueso con el toque y la punta se humedecía con premura, el mayor se relamió los labios deseando devorarlo. Nunca había sentido un gusto como aquel antes, nunca había observado algo tan hermoso…

–Levi…–canturreó su nombre en un susurro acalorado, justo sobre la oreja del menor.

El francés se tensó, gimiendo bajito y gruñendo con fuerza cuando los dedos se apretaron más contra su pene. Yeager envolvía el miembro de manera sofocante; lo estrangulaba con brío y sacudía de manera placenteramente tortuosa, el pequeño apenas podía suprimir el deseo insano de su cuerpo que rogaba que le tocaran más, empujó débilmente las caderas por cada movimiento del fotógrafo; haciendo que este botara un gemido grueso y masculino cuando llegó a acariciar los muslos internos y frotar las pálidas nalgas.

Levi era una delicia.

El francés se apartó, tapándose parte de la cara cuando Eren lo recostó por completo y terminó de jalar lo que quedaba de ropa, luego separaba ambas piernas para acomodarse entre estás. A pesar de que el adolescente había empezado con ese juego ahora se comportaba con inseguridad. Eren besó sus manitos, que tapaban el rostro nublado en placer.

Y fue cuando el alemán comenzó a desvirgarlo. Nunca tuvo preparado nada... nada para dilatar el interior del joven, eso era algo que jamás pasó por su mente, siempre se imaginó haciéndolo con una mujer como era su costumbre, jamás esperó caer en tal tentación con un chiquillo.

–Levi... separa un poco las piernas... estás muy tenso–. Susurró, acariciando suavemente las nalgas blanquecinas y apretadas. –Déjame entrar...–murmuró nuevamente mientras su índice se abría paso, estirando suavemente la entrada rosada y arrugada del menor, quien gruño por lo bajo al tiempo que apretaba los ojos.

–Si lo haces así será más incómodo, Levi...–

–¡L-lo intento! ¡ah!–susurró con la voz temblorosa y el rostro cada vez más rojo.

–Si quieres...–

–Que te calles maldita se-... ¡aghj...ba-bastardo!–destapó su rostro mientras soltaba pequeños manotazos al sentir un dedo, húmedo con esperma, hacerse espacio en su estrecho interior. Los dedos de sus pies empezaron a crisparse cuando Yeager removió el primer dígito dentro de su esfínter.

El pequeño apresó las sábanas entre sus dedos, y cerró fuertemente los ojos que desprendían una que otra lágrima. Era un verdadero ángel a los ojos del mayor. Besó los muslos y lamió el borde de su entrepierna, pasando pronto a brindar unos pocos besos en el adorable y rosado pene que se exhibía ante él.

El muchacho no era capaz de contener su voz, sonaba rasposa y forzada, estaba seguro de que pronto lloraría del placer, pero solo unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

–Mngg a-ahh, ahhh…– E segundo dedo se deslizó hacia adentro con éxito, y cada vez su cuerpo reaccionaba mejor y se abría paso a las sensaciones.

Sus ojos parecían estar empañados y el aliento del menor salía húmedo, Eren se fascino al ver la antes estrecha entrada abriéndose entre sus dedos, y escuchar los gemiditos del niño.

Eren sólo suspiraba y se concentraba en captar cada expresión del rostro del menor, como su cuerpo danzaba ante lo erótico de manera obscena, provocándolo. Adoraba esos pequeños espasmos, adoraba verlo cerrar los ojos y presionar con sutileza la manga de su polera, y abrir las piernas sin tener consciencia de que lo estaba haciendo.

Su pene dolía demasiado, pronto perdería la cordura si continuaba con eso, quería sentir ese suave agujero apresar y devorar su polla por completo, quería metérsela tan adentro que la viera presionar su estómago, y verle arquear su espalda en un grito de obsceno gozo. Metió el tercer dedo con prisa, mientras relamía el pene entre sus labios y miraba de reojo al chico, quien presionaba una mano contra su boca.

A penas podía evitar removerse cuando los tres dedos lo dilataban en círculos. Eren empujó los dedos hacia adelante, golpeando el tope para que el muchacho se diera una idea de lo que sería tener un grueso miembro en su interior penetrándole continuamente. Cosa que pronto iba a sucederle.

Eren apartó los dedos de la entrada, y el cuerpo de Levi se relajó gracias a eso. Apenas se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos, cuando el mayor comenzó a desvestirse, descubriendo su erección. Eren se acercó a los labios que no había rozado ni por asomo, delineándolos con sus dedos; estaban húmedos, ensalivados por el esfuerzo y el deseo del pequeño.

–¿Puedo… Levi? –

–Es s-sólo un puto beso… n-nada ah… comparado con todo lo que me has hecho…–

Eren subió al menor a sus piernas y acomodó la cabeza de su pene en la apertura anal que aún seguía semi abierta y bien dilatada; los fluidos pre-seminales chorreaban como una fuente de la juventud hasta mojar el perineo y el elástico esfínter, ayudando lo necesario en la lubricación. Separó una de las nalgas redondas y níveas con la mano, y miró seriamente al pequeño.

–Aquí voy… Levi…–susurró contra sus labios, besando con extrema dulzura su boca. Escuchó un quejido, como si el menor estuviese tratando de escapar, pero apegó más sus labios sobre los contrarios. Sabía que el niño querría gritar, estaba penetrándolo, por fin estaba dentro de él.

Era delicioso, extenuante y prohibido, pero sumamente dulce, Eren nunca se había sentido así de completo, jamás; y esa no era ni la primera, ni la segunda ni la tercera vez que Yeager tenía una relación sexual con otro hombre.

…Ser la primera vez de Levi, se sentía demasiado bien.

Eren se tensó unos momentos, y apretó los labios rezongando dolorosamente; el menor le apresaba demasiado el miembro, y eso le provocaba dolor incluso a él. Vio en sus pequeños y rasgados ojos que a Levi le dolía demasiado, pero cuando se separó de sus labios sólo tenía las piernas encogidas y ambas manos fuertemente sujetas a la sábana. Frotó su torso y acarició el pene del menor unas cuantas veces mientras se removía en su interior. Las contracciones anales provocadas por esto no estaban ayudando a que el castaño terminase de relajarse, así que alcanzó el pequeño tramo que se ubicaba entre los testículos y el ano, masajeando el perineo para que se relajase.

–M-Mierda, du-duele… ugh…–soltó lastimosamente mientras otro beso se posaba en su boca.

–Perdón…–susurró. – Abre bien las piernas… déjame metértela hasta adentro… si lo haces, lo disfrutarás mucho, mucho… se buen niño Levi, no hagas esto difícil... –

–V-Vete a la mierda… t-te dije que lo intento pero es… r-raro…–

– ¿Cómo es Levi? –susurró en su oído, mientras empujaba suavemente su cadera y el menor se retorcía en la cama arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás, elevando la cadera por mera inercia, como si algo en su interior le dijese que eso era lo que debía de hacer. –Estar devorando mi enorme polla con tu pequeño agujero apretado, mientras estás completamente erecto y chorreando… ¿cómo se siente? –

–Que te calles, maldita sea…– El adolecente gimió con la voz rasposa, entrecortada; sintiendo las suaves embestidas con las que el mayor daba inicio a toda esa faena lasciva.

Eren empezó a moverse de manera lenta, consciente del dolor que podría provocarle, pero asegurándose de sujetar la espalda baja del menor con las manos, levantándole la cadera y moviéndole en la cama para llegar profundo en cada movimiento, Levi no podía evitar cerrar suavemente los ojos a cada penetración, aquella masiva erección invadía su pequeño cuerpo nada acostumbrado, estirando su interior y rellenándolo como si su ano estuviera hecho para eso y nada más; poco a poco sentía que se partiría a la mitad… y sin quererlo, ya estaba gimiendo ronco y desesperado, elevando la voz sin pudor alguno que pudiese atribuirse a un niño de su edad, y separando las piernas más y más; forzando sus pobres ligamentos a lidiar con el sexo y el intenso coito que se llevaba a cabo sobre la cama caliente. Estaba sintiendo un placer que jamás llegó a conocer, uno mórbido y obsceno que se mezclaba con el dolor, de manera que ninguno resultaba incómodo, y lo único que ocupaba su mente era la palabra "más"; más de eso, más de todo.

–Mngg…– Eren se regocijó en el interior que se volvía más dócil y le dejaba entrar con mayor facilidad, sacando provecho para enterrarse lo más posible, seguro de que iba a romper algo ahí, pero sin brindar importancia alguna. El menor enredó las piernas en la cadera de Eren, usándolas para empujar su pelvis contra la suya propia y ganar un ritmo aún más fuerte y más profundo, lográndolo sin problemas.

Levi buscó la espalda de Eren con las manos, jadeando acaloradamente, cosa que Eren consintió. Pronto las marcas de uñas estaban por toda su espalda, y el sudor perlaba la piel por completo, escociendo en cada una de las heridas. Las piernecitas bien abiertas de par en par no se cerraban ni de chiste, sino que intentaban abrirse aún más. Los ojos del menor no se hallaban, daban vueltas, se ponían en blanco o se apretaban; las lágrimas que le caían no eran de dolor en absoluto, y se veía incapaz de controlar la lengua y la saliva mientras su cuerpo era consumido por el placer carnal del grueso e hinchado pene que le perforaba con fuerza. Era desesperante…

– ¡E-Eren!; ¡Ahh!…–

–Eso…–susurró el fotógrafo, tomando una de las níveas piernas del menor por debajo del muslo, para subirla a su hombro, provocando que la dura erección entrase de mejor manera en su interior abusado, violando el pequeño hoyito sin compasión alguna. El muchacho se retorció en deliciosos espasmos, sus ojos rodando hacia arriba, en blanco; sus manitos apresando fuertemente la espalda del mayor y sus piernas abriéndose más y más, ofreciéndose con descaro al mayor.

A Eren le encantó como su nombre salió de esos labios, quería escucharlo más fuerte, más nítido. Quería devorar todo de ese niño, de esa belleza.

El niño gritaba, lloraba y gemía, las lágrimas mezclándose con sudor y saliva sobre su sonrojado rostro, incluso sus orejitas estaban coloradas.

– ¡M-Mierda; maldita sea! p-puto bruto… es… ughtn…–

–Se siente tan bien que no puedes ni aceptarlo, mira tu cara, eres mejor que una jodida porno, Levi~ …–susurró el fotógrafo contra los labios del contrario, lo cual provocó un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo del menor. Eren, incapaz de contenerse, bajó desde el cuello hasta el rosado pezón, succionándolo y delineando la forma redonda de la aureola con la lengua.

El menor hundió la cabeza en la almohada y apretó nuevamente la espalda del más alto cuando sintió la húmeda lengua jugar con su pequeño trozo de carne erecto.

–M-Maldición… mmngh…– Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos en alguna parte del techo; la saliva amenazando con caer como un río por su barbilla. Su pudor se había largado hacía mucho tiempo. –M-más…–susurró bajito.

–¿Qué…?–susurró Eren con una sonrisa traviesa.

Levi le miró con odio y le dio una patada en la espalda con el pie izquierdo. Eren rió dolorosamente para tomar también esa rebelde pierna y poner ambas sobre sus hombros profundizando más el coito. El muchacho apenas pudo respirar luego de la primera embestida en la nueva posición. –M-más, más, joder, m-mmm dame más…

–Te daré lo que pides….– Aseguró Eren, embistiendo con más fuerza, aferrado a sus caderas para que el hinchado glande golpeara la sensible próstata en cada una de sus fieras estocadas.

–Mnghh… ah ¡ahhhh, ahhh! –gritó el niño, que podía sentir el calor descendiendo y acumulándose en su entrepierna; su cuerpecito comenzando a temblar del intenso gozo al que se estaba sometiendo y su vista yéndose a blanco con cada segundo. Pronto se correría, presa del placer. –Me… v-ven-…–

–Y yo lo haré dentro de ti…te rellenaré con esperma por primera vez en tu vida, y te encantará cuando lo haga. –besó nuevamente los dulces y húmedos labios. –Lo siento… Levi…–

El menor estaba llegando a su límite, Eren sentía poco a poco como la entrada se contraía presa de espasmos fortísimos, y le apretaba el pene intermitentemente. Forzó la pelvis hacia adelante y dio estocadas certeras y profundas que retorcían al pequeño, pues estaban tocando su punto una y otra vez, enloqueciéndolo, torturándolo con hipersensibilidad.

Bastó de unos cuantos golpes precisos más para que el menor terminara corriéndose en un desesperado jadeo y emitiera una frase que descolocó al mayor, sin embargo, éste siguió embistiendo el pequeño cuerpo aun cuando sintió el ano cerrarse sobre su miembro, lo hizo con fuerza, y de improvisto; ocasionado por el orgasmo del menor que tembló al sentir que Eren se corría con fuerza en su interior.

Eren era un idiota, un verdadero idiota… No quería llegar a pensar lo que realmente había hecho. Que no se atrevía a decir que estaba perdidamente obsesionado y enamorado de un simple niño.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren miró el cuerpo desnudo del menor sobre el colchón, y recordó cómo había llegado a eso, como el chico se acercó a él buscándolo de manera sexual una semana después de su regreso. Fue sorpresivo y extraño, inusual, pero tan tentador…

"Sé cómo me miras, cómo deseas tocarme y las fotografías que quieres hacerme; y yo sólo quiero divertirme. Así que te dejaré hacerlo… quiero que lo hagas, que me la metas, Señor Yeager."

Esas palabras fueron un semi-detonante. Un beso en su habitación, con sólo un poco de alcohol en la sangre, lo llevaron a tomar a ese niño. La culpa lo carcomía, pero era como la manzana de adán, tentadora y deliciosa, pero traía desgracias después de ser profanada.

Aún así, no dejó de inquietarse por las palabras que alcanzó a desgarrar de su garganta al final del clímax Levi "Cumplí mi promesa". Y mucho menos las que siguieron a esas, cuando ambos se habían separado sudorosos.

"Lo olvidarás… sólo olvídalo Eren… sé que quieres olvidarlo, sé que esto fue un error, así que… sólo haz como si esto no hubiera pasado y sólo saca una última fotografía que será guardada en tus estúpidos recuerdos."

¿Un error?

Quizás ese pequeño era más sabio que él. Sin embargo…

–Haberle hecho el amor a Levi… sigue siendo lo más hermoso que he hecho…–

Se sintió mal por sus palabras, apretó los dientes y golpeó con fuerza la pared. Era un asco; sólo un sujeto morboso y enfermo. ¿Por qué no se arrepentía?

¿Por qué no lo hacía?

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Pasó el tiempo, el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Eren en Paris. A pesar de lo que el mismo esperaría, el tiempo restante del viaje ambos varones, el adulto y el adolecente de sólo trece años, no se distanciaron; sin embargo no volvieron a tener relaciones sexuales. A penas se rozaban, sin embargo, hablaban, de cualquier cosa.

Del clima, de la limpieza. Realmente hablaban mucho… mucho de la limpieza.

De manera extraña que hacía reír al mayor, Levi hablaba con extraña fascinación y excitación de todo utensilio para la limpieza. Eren le regaló pequeños presentes al menor, entre ellos una escobita de llavero que había conseguido en una tienda de disfraces terroríficos; y un delantal. Trató, dentro de lo posible, de que fuera masculino para que el menor no tuviera algo en contra que agregarle. Esperaba haberlo logrado.

El tiempo restante del viaje, Eren pensó en remediar su error y hacer a ese niño feliz, aunque fuese durante unos segundos, incluso si ese chico jamás sonreiría para él…

Eren se rio de sí mismo en el avión; era estúpido imaginar que ese muchacho vendría a verlo o esperar que en unos años más recordara su nombre, sólo se trató de un error en su vida… uno que de seguro borraría más pronto de lo que realmente querría. Yeager tenía que aceptarlo, Levi era sólo un muchacho… aunque quisiera que de una manera estúpida, fuera el amor de su vida…

¿Cómo sería una vida junto a Levi? Quizás, demasiada fantasía para imaginársela.

Sonrió a Paris una vez más, ese era el adiós.

_"Y cuando haya una próxima vez… Eren te lo juro, jamás habrá un adiós."_

Eren chasqueó un poco la cabeza entrando por fin al avión, abría jurado escuchar la voz de Levi… pero diferente a la de ese chico, era más grave, más adulta y le despertaba nostalgia. Apretó su cámara y revisó el bolso de mano, buscando a su pequeño, luego de botar un suspiro que amenazaba ser de enamorado…

–¿Dónde… esta? –se preguntó dudoso.

Esa foto que se habían sacado los dos juntos en la plaza, en una de sus tantas charlas; la única fotografía que Eren conservó de las que había mandado a revelar.

No la encontró, pero decidió que no era tan malo. Tenía muchas más; y miles de recuerdos. Ojalá algún día pudiese volver; y las cosas pudiesen ser diferentes. O quizás eso era demasiado tonto.

–Demasiado tonto; Eren…– A lo lejos, Levi sonreía. La escobita colgaba de un sujetador en el cinturón de sus pantalones. –Demasiado tonto, pensar que esto funcionaría en esta vida… demasiado tonto creer que recordarías un poco… Con un poco me bastaba ¿sabes? tampoco es como si recordara mucho… ni siquiera recordaba nuestra primera vez… pero sólo… con que me amarás un poco… sólo con un poco me bastaba, te lo prometo… nunca quise ser un error en tu vida…–

Levi rio con tristeza, mientras una pequeña gota salada caía desde su mejilla al frío piso del aeropuerto.

Y volvió a reír, sosteniendo la foto de Eren fuertemente entre sus manos. Nunca era demasiado tarde… quizás algún día Eren volvería por él…

Quizás algún día pudiera cumplir la promesa que había hecho hace tanto tiempo.

El menor jamás lo aceptó, pero amaba las fotografías; porque soñaba que, algún día... Juntos se sacarían una foto en cada lugar del mundo.

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado, no todo siempre termina como en un cuento de hadas pero... estoy pensando en hacer una continuación :3333 Cualquier comentario, critica no destructiva, tomate o queso es bien recibido, me hacen crecer como escritora y me animan a seguir dejando diversas historias para ustedes.


End file.
